The present invention relates to the heat treatment of materials in a furnace and more particularly to an improved tungsten wire belt for transporting articles to be treated through a heat treating zone.
As is understood, various articles can be advantageously treated by being subjected to high temperature for a preselected period of time. Such treatment may for example, effect sintering of articles made by compacting powdered refractory metals or ceramics. Further, in some processes it is desirable that the articles be transported through a heat treating zone in a furnace rather than being loaded and unloaded in batches.
Conventionally, articles have been transported through a heating zones on link belts made up of wire formed as conventional belt links such as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3. However, even when fabricated of a refractory metal such as tungsten, such conventional belts have been shown to be relatively frail and have been limited to a maximum use temperature of 2000.degree. C. and light loads, e.g., one ounce per square inch.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of novel heat treating apparatus; the provision of such apparatus which provides heat treatment at temperatures in the order of 1200.degree.-2200.degree. C.; the provision of such apparatus in which articles may be transported through a heating zone on a flexible belt; the provision of such apparatus employing a belt which is not subject to failure; the provision of such a belt which will withstand substantial loading; the provision of such a belt which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.